Songs About Me
by Flame Vixen
Summary: Ever wonder what might have been going through the heads of the Heros in Kingdom Hearts? Well, here's my veiw on some of their moments alone.
1. Listen to Your Heart

_**Vixen: **Howdy, howdy, howdy._

_**Kairi:** Have you been watching _Toy Story_ again?_

_**Vixen:** Nope, but I did get a review on my story. Thank you, SimplenSweet. This chapters for you._

_**Kairi: **Are you going to tell them what happens?_

_**Vixen:** No, but I will give you a few hints. Sora's the star; it's a really emotional scene from the first game, and Listen to Your Heart would be an EXCELLENT song for this story._

_**Kairi:** And before we get going, just a little reminder. Vixen does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the charecters. They are copy right of Disney and Square. She's just borrowing them for a little while._

_**Sora**-Listen to Your Heart-**Sora**_

"This isn't over," Riku whispered as he was kneeling on the floor. The fight had taken a lot out of me; but it seemed like it had taken a greater tole on him then me. Maybe if the creep hadn't been controlling him...

"Shut-up," I spat at him, keeping the Keyblade at an attack position, just in case. I looked at Riku, but I knew it wasn't him. It was Ansem; Riku was a prisoner in his own body, unable to do anything to stop the monster that controlled him. He was just a puppet to this person; and somewhere, deep in his heart and mind, he must be horrified at what he was seeing, but helpless to stop it.

But Ansem/Riku didn't say anything more. He just vanished, his dark keyblade clattering to the floor.

I tried to seal the Keyhole, but nothing happened. Then I remembered what Ansem had said: the Keyhole wasn't finished yet, because Kairi didn't have her heart._ That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up._ That girl, that's what he had called Kairi; I knew that Riku would never had said that. Not the Riku that I had known since childhood.

"What can we do?" I muttered, frustrated beyond belief.

"Maybe we gotta wake Kairi up," Goofy suggested.

_If you could see the morning sun,  
Then it's worth it to me.  
If you can stand with the one you love,  
Then it's worth it to me._

_If you can acomplish your dreams,  
Then it's worth it to me.  
If you can lie in the sun by the stream,  
Then it's worth it to me._

My gaze slid over Kairi's still form. She didn't even seem to breath, as still as death; it almost broke my heart to see her that way. It _was _breaking my heart.

_Don't you see yet? Kairi's heart rests within you!_ He'd said that, just before we fought him. Somehow, Kairi's heart hadn't been taken by the Heartless, but had taken refuge in my heart instead.

"I think, you're right. If we could just free her heart...but how?" I wondered.

_If you can live until you're old and gray,  
Then it's worth it to me.  
Or if only for one more day,  
Then it's worth it to me._

_If you can still remember me,  
Then it's worth it to me.  
If you'll remember me in your dreams,  
Then it's worth it to me._

I fingered my chest lightly, thinking. Looking around, my eyes slid to the sword that had been dropped by Ansem/Riku. The end looked almost like a heart...of course!

"A Keyblade to unlock hearts. I wonder..." I said softly, walking over to where it lay on the floor.

Donald and Goofy must have known what I was about to do, because they started yelling at me not to do it. But I had to, because it was the only way to set Kairi free. If there was one thing I had learned through all this craziness, it was this: the only thing I could do was listen to my heart. All I had to do, was give up my own heart, and Kairi would have her's back.

I turned the blade around in my hands, and readied myself for the fatal thrust that would follow. I looked once more at Kairi, and whispered one more thing,"Goodbye, Kairi." Then, turning to Donald and Goofy, I gave them what Kairi had called my, _"Cheesy-but-really-cute-smile."_ I hoped that they knew that everything would be okay, even though I wouldn't exist anymore. And then I quickly thrust the blade deep into my chest, unlocking my heart; unlocking Kairi's heart.

_If you keep me in your prayers,  
Then it's worth it to me.  
If you can go to the fair,  
Then it's worth it to me._

_If you can still say the truth,  
Then it's worth it to me.  
If it will only save you,  
Then it's worth it to me._

The pain that followed was blinding. Spots of white spread across my field of vision, like shards of glass in my eyes. I never saw the hearts that were released when the blade drew itself from me, or the looks of horror on the faces of my friends. Almost immediately, blackness fell, like a heavy blanket; but not before I saw the slight frame on my left bolt toward me. _"Sora!"_ Kairi cried, reaching, hoping to catch me; but to late, as everything faded into darkness; my mind, my heart and my body, all taken by the Darkness. The last thing I remembered was thinking, "What...what's happening to me? Falling...falling...into Darkness..."

But even as the world went blacker then the darkest night, somehow, I could still hear what was happening. I didn't understand, but I could hear Kairi's voice, as if it was coming from far away.

"Sora, are you really," Kairi whispered softly, looking at her hands. Her eyes shining, she snapt her head back up, defiance bright in those amethyst pools."No. It can't be! I won't let him go!" She cried, her voice cracking at the end. How I saw her eyes, I don't know, because it seemed almost like I was looking through her eyes.

A soft chuckle sounded behind Kairi. Spinning around, her eyes locked onto a man with silver hair and a long overcoat; the Heartless crest emblazoned across his chest. No one had ever met him before now, but his identity was known instantly: Ansem.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over," he said lazily, an amused glint in his evil orange eyes.

Kairi was absolutely helpless, but she wasn't alone; Donald and Goofy rushed to her aid instantly, shielding her from this evil creature.

"Don't make another move!" Donald cried, centering his focus.

Goofy looked worried."Do you think we can beat him all by ourselves?" He mumbled, uncertainty creasing his brow.

"I don't know!" Donald said, frustrated.

Ansem came closer, but he seemed to be fighting some invisible force that seemed to be holding him back. Kairi watched, amazed, as Ansem seemed to lose his inner battle and come to a halt.

"Impossible...," he spat; a look of hate and..._fear_, on his face.

Suddenly, Riku appeared out of nowhere; but it wasn't the real Riku. Let's face it, no real person is see through. He seemed to be fighting for this moment, trying to hold Ansem back.

"No," he gritted out through clenched teeth," _NO_, you won't use me for this!"

"Riku!" Kairi cried, hope in her voice.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku shouted, straining for every word.

By now, I was seeing all that was going on from a different angle than Kairi's, but something seemed wrong. Everything seemed to be in a sick yellowish haze; and there was this almost overwhelming desire to seek out the three living creatures frozen in front of a giant swirling heart. I didn't care for the other creature near them; after all, he was a fellow brother. And many more of my brothers and sisters were coming; their antenna quivering in anticipation. We all wanted the strange creature's hearts; nothing else mattered.

But there was something about the female. Something that was familiar. I felt something vauge, something I knew, but it was just out of reach.

_Sora, please. You just can't be gone._

All of a sudden, all my memories came flooding back. My Islands, my friends. Riku. Kairi. Everything came back, and I remembered who I was. I stared at Kairi and my other friends, and watched as they ran from the room. I felt Kairi's heart calling to me, pleading with me to follow. So I did. I followed them to the entrance hall. I saw a battle of wills taking place before me.

"Kairi, hurry!" Goofy pleaded.

But Kairi just shook her head. "I can't leave them behind!" She yelled.

"We can't stay here!" Donald bellowed at her, losing his temper... again.

But Goofy distracted them both. "A Heartless is after us!" He cried, pointing at me.

_A Heartless? Me?_ I wondered. It must be true, if Goofy didn't even recognize me. But I knew it wouldn't be that way much longer. Somehow, someway, the feral instincts of the Heartless was weakening as a came closer to my friends. Somehow, I knew everything would be okay.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald cried, gripping his staff. I kept coming closer, closer to Kairi. The call from her heart was getting stronger and stronger; and I felt like I needed to get there. But first, there was Donald to get through.

Okay, I know it was stupid, but I thought I could just blow past him. Wrong. Donald knocked me a solid one on the head. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why he did that.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" Donald yelled, exasperated. But Kairi was just looking at me intently.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi whispered, stepping forward. But Goofy sounded a warning as more Shadow Heartless appeared. Goofy and Donald got ready for the insuing fight. But Kairi ran up to me and shielded me from the other Shadows.

"This time, I'll protect you," she whispered, looking right at me. How she planned to do it, I don't know, because she was out numbered a hundred to one.

The Shadows attacked. "Sora!" Kairi cried, as she spun around and hugged me as tight as she could. The other Shadows pounced all over us, until all that was visible was a seething mass of blackness and pinpricks of yellow.

"Kairi!" Goofy yelled, staring in amazement as the other Shadows disappeared.

I felt like I had grown ten feet. I slowly opened my eyes. There was no yellow haze; everything looked the same as it had before I surrendered my heart to Darkness.

My hands lifted to Kairi's back as I held her close to me. "Kairi, thank you," I whispered, so only she could hear.

"Sora..." she said softly hugging me back; I knew she didn't want to let go. Not now; not ever. We were meant to be together, and there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect her. All I could ever do was listen to my heart; it would guide me to were I needed to go.

_If you can see another day go by,  
Then it's worth it to me.  
If you don't have to die,  
It's worth it to me._

_If it means that you will live,  
It's worth it to me.  
For you my life I would give,  
Because you're worth that to me.  
_

------------------------------------

_**Vixen:** Okay, I really hope you enjoyed that. Once again, perhaps a little sappy for some of you, deal with it. And the poem,_ "To Save You," _is mine. Because I do poetry and songs as well. And it just seemed like it would go really well with this story._

_**Kairi: **See ya'll soon; the next chapy's mine._

_P.S. For those of you have read this, incase you havn't guessed, I changed it so that it was in chronalogical order._

_P.P.S. Review button no bite. It's tame. just clickie and leave review. Bye-bye!_


	2. What Might Have Been

_**Vixen:** Hi again. Just so you know, this one's not quite as gloomy as Stand was._

_**Riku:** When do we get to my story?_

_**Vixen:** SHUT-UP! You're not in this one!_

_**Riku: **Meep!_

_**Vixen:** Anyways, this one is a bit on the romantic side. It also has some music that goes with it, so pop open your Kingdom Hearts files so we can get the right stuff going. Kairi 1 or Kairi 2 will work until we get to the next peice._

_**Kairi**-What Might Have Been-**Kairi**_

Kairi looked all around her; her bright violet eyes wide in amazement. She had seen the door to Kingdom Hearts and Sora standing just outside of it, trying to seal it against the Heartless with Donald and Goofy's aid. But it wasn't working; they could barely move the door. That's when her gaze slid to the figure inside the door. "Riku," she whispered. She knew what was to come; Riku would stay on the other side if it meant stopping the Heartless. _He sure has changed alot,_ she thought; a smile touching her lips as she thought of an incident when they were ten.

(Flashback time! If you have Friends in My Heart, now would be a good time to play it.)

_"Wait up!" A young girl laughed as she tried to tag her friend. The red head tossed her hair, the scarlet tresses catching the light from the sun until they looked like locks of flame._

_"Got to catch me first!" A boy with silver hair laughed. His bright blue eyes sparkling, he doubled his pace. Soon his longer legs put such a distance between them that she had to pull up short; gasping in the salty-air as the waves played at the sand surrounding her feet. She snapped her head up; purple eyes twinkling mischievously. With a burst of energy, she caught her friend, who had come back to see what was taking her so long. "Gotcha, Riku!" She sang._

_"Maybe Kairi; or maybe, I have you!" Riku shouted, starting to tickle her. Her shrieks of laughter started instantly and she writhed in the sand, trying to find some way to escape._

_"Stop! Please, stop! Uncle!" Kairi choked; tears in her eyes. Laughing softly, Riku stopped and let her catch her breath. She looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps in the sand; a boy with messy, spiky brunet hair and sapphire blue eyes met her gaze._

_"Come on, Riku; stop teasing the birthday-girl," he said; a merry light in his eyes. He helped Kairi to her feet, then handed her a small nosegay of white daises. "For you, Kairi. I hope that the rest of your day is nice too," he smiled._

_"Come on Sora, we can't keep her here all day. Her mom wants her back before lunch," Riku stated; walking away from them._

(Flashback ends.)

_Or maybe he hasn't changed at all,_ she thought; watching as the door was closed. She gasped when she heard his parting words. _"Take care of her."_ She saw Sora nod his head once; then hold up his Keyblade. She could just barely see King Mickey do the same on the other side of the door. A beam of light came from the tip of both blades; forming an arch as they met above Kingdom Hearts. The door shut completely, and with a soft click, was sealed tight. She looked up to see Sora running to her, as Goofy held Donald back.

"Kairi!" Sora called as he came within hearing range. Her head snapped around to look right into his sky blue eyes.

"Sora!" She cried; happy to see him, as tears came to her eyes.

A deep rumbling sounded as the ground they were standing on began to shake. Loosing her balance, Kairi started to fall; but her hand was caught in one wearing a fingerless white glove. Looking up, she saw Sora's face; a few strands of his hair falling into his eyes. What she heard him say next crushed her more than she realized.

"Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"I know you will!" She cried; tears in her voice.

She lost his hand as they moved further apart. He was floating back towards Donald and Goofy, still promising to come back to her. She just stood frozen, staring at his face as he moved farther away; not noticing the white sand that was collecting at her feet. But her gaze finally broke away from Sora's face as she felt something fall gently into her hand. Surprised, she looked down; and saw a small star in her palm just before it disappeared. Looking up, she saw more stars falling.

She jumped slightly, as she felt a breeze. It feels like the breeze from off the ocean, she thought. That's when she saw the water coming up to the sand. Looking around, she saw the palm trees and buildings of her Islands._ I'm home; but it's just not the same without Sora or Riku,_ she thought sadly. She could hear Selphie calling for her as if nothing had happened; as if none of the events from the past months even existed. Closing her eyes, she thought of the tunnel under Traverse Town; where she had given Sora her lucky charm. _"Be sure to bring it back to me,"_ she'd said; but she knew that she didn't need to say that. Sora would bring it back, he always gave her things back to her.

She didn't want to talk to Selphie; not yet anyways. Looking around her, she saw a small opening at the base of the tree house. "The Secret Place," she whispered to herself; and she started to walk over, as if she were being drawn to it.

She ducked down as she reached the entrance. As she walked through the short tunnel, she thought about all the drawings they had done, and the meanings behind them.

But there was one in particular that she really liked. It was one that she and Sora had done when they were younger.

(Okay, another flashback. Dearly Beloved would be good for this scene.)

_"Come on, I know you can do better Sora. That doesn't look anything like me," Kairi giggled, looking at the just finished drawing. It certainly did look like what an eight year old child would draw._

_"Give me a break, Kai'. Not everyone can be the artist that you are," Sora joked, pretending to be hurt. They both giggled childishly._

_For a while they worked in silence. Kairi kept looking sideways at Sora, not wanting him to notice. His hair had always been so spiky; even when it was completely soaked it seemed to stand up like the most unruly of lions' manes. But his bright blue eyes were what really held her so spellbound. They had the look of being able to keep any secret that was told to their person, and the promise of guarding that secret with their very life. She was so mesmerized that she didn't hear Sora speaking._

_"Hello? Earth to Kairi," he said, waving his hand in front of her face. Her eyes instantly lost their glazed look; snapping down to her knees as her cheeks blazed red hot from embarrassment. "What?" She asked, not knowing what was going on._

_"I asked why you where staring at me so hard," he repeated, looking at her with those pools of liquid sky blue; the very same ones that had held her captive just a few moments before._

_"I don't know. Just thinking of the future, I guess," she stammered. Then, as if broadening the subject, she asked him,"What do you see Sora?"_

_"Me? I don't know; I guess I see myself being friends with you and Riku for a long time," he said. Then giving her one of his so- dorky-it-was-cute-smiles, he shot the question right back at her. "What do you see?"_

_Kairi was quiet for a moment. She looked at the finished drawings of her and Sora, then back at the real life Sora. She couldn't own up to how she really felt, because she didn't want to lose his friendship. So she sat there in silence for a few minutes, her cheeks flaming red as she searched for an answer._

_She finally burst out laughing to hide her embarrassment. She jumped up quickly, and made a mad dash for the entrance of the tunnel. She never heard Sora call for her as she made it through the tunnel and went to hide behind the lookout station._

(Flashback ends. Missing You should work from here on out. Unless you have "What Might Have Been," by Alabama. And now it switches to Kairie's point of view.)

My eyes came to rest on the door at the end of the chamber. Strangely enough, even though I had lost my heart in this cavern, I felt no fear at all. I didn't know why that was, until my eyes slid to the drawing that Sora and I had done when we were younger. For a moment, as if by magic, I was able to see Sora sitting there; he turned to grin at me before the vision slid away, like the sands of the beach do once the tide water has run out. But when I saw the drawing, a small cry was ripped from my throat when I saw the addition to it; and my knees hit the floor of their own will.

It was near the picture of Sora that I had drawn. He was holding out what looked like a star to my picture. _A paupo fruit_, I thought; tears streaming from my eyes. And this time, I couldn't stop them.

It seemed like forever until my vision cleared, but a small smile came to my lips when I saw what my hands had done of their own will while I was crying. I knew then that they had betrayed the feelings I had so carefully hidden, even from myself.

My image on the stone was holding out a star; a paupo fruit to Sora. The fruit was symbolic; and I knew then and there that no matter how far apart we were, that someday our hearts would bring us back together again. We were meant for each other, I know it.

_"What do you see?"_

"You," I whispered; answering the echoes from the past; "I see you. I see us. I see what might have been."

( And now, we go back to third person on veiw point.)

Helpless to stop the tears streaming down her face, she collapsed on the dusty cave floor, crying her heart out. Slowly, she opened her hand; her fingers releasing their grip on the charm that she had given to Sora. He'd given it back to her; just like he promised.

------------------------

_**Vixen: **Yeah, I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but that's what I thought was going on. She was so helplessly in love with him; you could see it on her face. Besides, "What Might Have Been" by Alabama is a really pretty song. If you haven't heard it, you should; it will make you cry. _

_P.S. The review button doesn't bite, so just click it and review; it's getting really lonely._


	3. Stand

_**Vixen:** Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!_

_**Kairi:** What are you doing?_

_**Vixen:** Huh, who's there!_

_**Kairi:** Oh, just forget it. The nut case called Vixen does not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other people in it._

_**Vixen:** I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..._

_**Kairi:** Will you just shut up so we can get on with the story?_

_**Vixen:** Sorry._

_**Riku**-Stand-**Riku**_

It seemed like any summer's night. But for a young teenaged boy, it wasn't a normal night. Tonight might even be his last.

His gaze was directed toward the inky black sky. He hadn't seen it in so long; he wanted just one last look before he could no longer see it. The stars shined in his eyes as he looked at them; but they alone shined in the pools of sapphire ice. His eyes had long ago lost the spark that they had once held. His zest for life, for living, had died. All he felt was the bitter taste of anger, self-contempt and absolute depression. He hated himself for what he had done to his friends. He couldn't forgive himself for betraying Kairi and trying to use her to bring him to Kingdom Hearts. "Kairi," he whispered, his long silver hair falling in his face as he looked at the ground, averting his gaze from the sinister sword he held tight in his grip. "I'm so sorry."

And then there was the matter of Sora. Sora, his life long friend. Sora, his friendly rival. Sora, the master of the Keyblade. Sora, who had given his heart to save Kairi's. Sora, who had sworn to fight on the side of the Light; while he, Riku, opposed him on the side of the Darkness. All of it added up to one thing: he thought that he had always been better then Sora, but now he saw the truth. Sora was much stronger than he could ever hope to be.

He wanted to blame it all on that vile creature that was choking his heart. Ansem. How he despised that name. He was the one to blame for this. Ansem was the one that made him seek out the Princesses of Heart. Ansem was the one that lured him to the darkness. Ansem was the one who had unleashed his true Darkness. Ansem had made him fight his best friend. Ansem had wanted Kairi's heart. Ansem was the one who had caused all this pain; all this misery.

But as much as he wanted to lay all the blame on Ansem, Riku knew the truth. He knew that he was responsible too. He knew that he had given in to the Darkness; he knew he had let Ansem take control. It was to much to bear. But not for much longer. Soon, very soon, all of his misery would be over.

His thoughts traveled to when they had sealed the door. Riku and the King had stayed on the inside of Kingdom Hearts, while Sora, Donald and Goofy pushed on the other side to seal the door. Riku looked up at his long time friend for what he thought might be the last time, and slowly, he made one simple request.

_"Take care of her."_

Riku had hoped that Kairi would forget about Sora. But he knew he'd been kidding himself. She adored Sora. There was no way she could ever feel the same affection for him; not after what he had done. None of them could ever look at him again without being afraid of him. He had lost their trust. He had lost their admiration.

Forever.

Tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, Riku gripped the handle of the sword even tighter. "I have nothing left. All my friends hate me. There's nothing left for me here but despair and misery." He closed his eyes as he brought a last vision of Kairi's smiling eyes to his mind. "It all ends now."

Slowly, deliberately, he raised his arm; bringing the sinister blade up with it. As soon as it was shoulder level, he placed his other hand on the hilt so that it was balanced by both of his hands. Slowly, he turned the blade around; until the tip of it was just inches from his chest, ready for a fatal thrust to his heart. The blade winked in the moonlight, almost as if it could sense the approaching blood-shed. After so many Heartless slaughtered, it would finally taste the blood that it craved.

Tears falling freely now, Riku summoned Sora into his mind as well. He could imagine his friend's horror of what he was about to do, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

But as he was about to drive the sword through his heart, a cry stopped him.

_Wait!_

He looked around, confused. He thought he was alone out here. But as he listened, it came again, and he realized it was in his head.

_Riku, don't do this. You're friends still need you. You have so much greatness ahead of you. Don't throw it away now. Please, don't break the hearts of your friends._

Riku snapped his head up, surprised. Then even greater wonder showed across his face. There was a huge castle before him; it had popped up out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned suspiciously.

_A friend. Come into the castle. I promise, you won't regret it._

He didn't know if he could trust this girl's voice, but he didn't want to die anymore. He wanted to know what this girl was calling him for.

All thoughts of death banished from his mind, Riku walked towards the castle.

_I guess that old saying is true_, Riku thought, a small sparkle in his eyes that had been dead for so long; _sometimes, all you can do in life is just brush of the past and look to tomorrow. You need to face the future, and not live in the hurt of yesterday. You need to stand._

-----------

_**Vixen:** So, do you like it?_

_**Riku:** I don't; YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!_

_**Vixen:** Maybe; but I didn't!_

_**Naminé:** Yeah, but only because I stopped her._

_**Riku:** Who are you?_

_**Naminé:** A friend. And now, I say bye-bye!_

_**Vixen:** Yeah, what she said. Bye-bye!_

_Vixen: By the way, see little button down there that says, REVIEW? It doesn't bite, it's really gentle; but it's getting lonely. So just clickie it and leave a review, I promise you'll still have all your fingers.  
_


	4. When the Lights Go Down

Vixen: Finally!

_**Riku:** What took you so long?_

_**Vixen:** Stupid writer's block! I couldn't figure out Naminé's story!_

_**Riku:** You did get it though, right?_

_**Vixen:** Duh! It's up, isn't it?_

_**Naminé**-When the Lights Go Down-**Naminé**_

The crossroads were silent at this time of night. Usually. Tonight, there was the soft sound of breathing. A young teen was resting on a smooth rock; her once white dress gray with dust. Her pale blond hair hung in sweat streaked ropes, as she searched the horizon with wide, fearful blue eyes. Her pale lips trembled as she struggled to draw air into her tight lungs.

Slowly, her breath came easier, and her legs stopped shaking. She closed her eyes; seeking to recover some of the sleep she lost. She had been running for two days, trying to shut their laughter out._ Why do they have to torture me like this? I can't feel anything; so why do they have to drive that point home? Do they do it to take their minds of the fact that, they too, don't exist?_ She thought, tears streaming down her pale face. They were tears of exhaustion, not agony. After all, a Nobody cannot feel agony.

She remembered very well the day she was born. She didn't have any of Kairi's other memories; but the night that the Islands were swallowed by the Darkness stood out in her mind like it had happened just yesterday.

(_Okay, flashback. Night of Fate should work for this.)_

_The dark sky was a menacing cauldron of blacks and deep purples as the clouds roiled with suppressed rain and thunder. No person in their right mind would be out on a night like this; so when a fourteen year-old girl went into the pre storm danger, her little boat thrashing in the black sea, you would most likely believe her to be mad. Even Kairi questioned her sanity for doing this. But she felt that she had to go check on the raft that she and her friends Sora and Riku had made. She didn't want it to get swept away by an angry wave before they had the chance to use it to get away from these boring Islands._

_She hit the dock running, staying only long enough to tie her small oak boat to a pier. Then she flew to the other side of the island were they had stored the raft, battling the winds that tried to push her back. It was exhausting, but she finally made it. The raft was in one piece._

_A soft scratching came from behind her. Kairi spun around, her auburn hair swinging into her face, blocking her blue-violet gaze. But what she saw once her vision cleared terrified her. Seething darkness meet her sight; pinpricks of sick yellow, the only color in this black matter. "Heartless," she whispered, terror stricken. As if on cue, the creatures surged forward to attack. Never pausing to wonder how she knew what the monsters were, she turned and fled, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and those claws that tore at her skin relentlessly, taking pieces of cloth from her skirt and tank top with them._

_She hurried into the Secret Place, for a moment free of the black nightmares. She collapsed at the end of the tunnel by a door that hadn't been there before, gasping for breath. One of those creatures had torn at her chest leaving three long claw marks and a strange, almost unbearable pain behind. Blood trickled slowly from the cuts; Kairi's vision began to grow fuzzy, her strength disappearing from her limbs. And for a while, she spaced out._

_Ten minutes or ten hours later, she stood up shakily. But her senses were extremely dulled, almost nonexistent. She heard a muffled pounding from far off; and through a fog, realized that Sora was calling her name._

_"Kairi!"_

_"Sor...a," she said, turning around. But the motion caused her to much. The last thing she remembered was the door blasting open with a gust of black wind, and being hurtled towards Sora's open arms; before her mind and body drowned in the darkness._

(_Okay, end of flashback.)_

Her eyes snapped open again, her breathing harsh. She knew that it was true that Kairi had lost her heart to the Darkness; the Shadow Heartless had made sure of that. But somehow, instead of becoming a Heartless herself, Kairi's heart had somehow taken refuge in Sora's heart. But even though she hadn't gone over to the darkness, the fact that Kairi had lost her heart had resulted in Naminé; her Nobody.

"Some people would be glad not to be burdened by an emotional heart," Naminé whispered, bringing her hand up to her chest; "But I would give anything to feel one beating." She closed her eyes, imagining the rhythm of a heart; how it would feel to have her own heart thumping against her finger tips. "But let's face it," she whispered to no one. "When it comes to the heart of the matter,( --no pun intended) when the lights go down at the end of the day, I'm just nothing but an empty shell."

Naminé closed her sapphire eyes for a moment, thinking of promises that had been made. They said that they would help her get her heart, but she knew the truth. They wouldn't help her, because they were in the same mess. If they couldn't help themselves, how could they help her, a witch, as Larxene had called her? How could they fulfill an empty promise, when they too, didn't have a beating heart?

"As if it matters," she whispered, true tears falling; "The only one that makes me...feel; he wouldn't want me. Why would he want a shell when he has Kairi, who's truly alive?"

"How touching. Are those actual tears?" An icy voice sneered.

Naminé spun around, looking into the cold, sea-green eyes. "Larxene," she hissed, an unsuppressed show of hatred in her voice. Even though Nobodies couldn't really feel anything, she had always disliked Larxene.

"Hey, if you want to pretend to cry, fine by me. I just think that next time you should cover your tracks better," Larxene scoffed.

"Back off, Larxene," a voice called from behind them. She looked past Larxene's smug face to see Axel's emerald eyes. Naminé smiled slightly. Axel was just as emotionless as everyone else, but her had always been the kindest to her. She could never guess what he was going to do next; but he was still cool in his own way. He was also the one that broke up her fights with Larxene most of the time.

"So, you coming back; or what?" Asked a new voice asked. Naminé's eyes slid over him for a moment, indifferent. Then she did a double take. He looked to be around fourteen; about her age. He also had really cute, spiky blond hair. But the face! _The eyes!_ His eyes were the same bright sky blue pools that Sora had. Even the slight smile on his lips was the same! It pained her to think that such a nice boy had to have a Nobody. And yet, she sensed something different about him; like he was the same as her. The other Nobodies had Heartless somewhere; but she didn't. Maybe, this boy was the same way.

"Hello, earth to Naminé," Axel chuckled, waving his hand slightly in front of her face. "Are you coming with us or not?"

"Uh, yeah; I am," she said, still dazed. She looked up into Larxene's shocked face. "What, didn't think I was coming?"

Larxene frowned. "No, you were going to come anyway. I just expected more of a fight." Then she slid her gaze over to Axel. "I think you should keep Xemnas' pet around. It looks like the witch has taken a liking to him."

They started back on the path, Larxene and Axel a little further ahead on the path; talking about the Organizations's plans. The blond haired kid walking with Naminé, "So," she asked, a little shy; "What's your name?"

He looked at her for a minuet, then smiled. "My name's Roxas."

--------------

_**Vixen**: Okay, hope this turned out okay. If it didn't, I'm going to seriously reconsider my career goals._

_**Roxas**: Chill out Vixen, it'll be all right. If you're in the mood for a sword fight and some trash talking, come around for my chapter._

_**Vixen:** Oh yeah, I've decided that I am going to do more on this story. I'm already working on Naminé's next chapter. And that's a slight problem, considering I haven't even done Roxas' chapy yet.  
_


End file.
